


Pack Mentality

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolf!Zayn, based off season one of teen wolf, slight alpha/omega dynamics at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growl comes from behind the tree where the moss is cultivated. Red eyes glow through the darkness.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Harry gets up slowly taking a few steps back. He’s not sure what to think, but maybe a pissed off mountain lion hiding in the thicket of bushes.</p>
<p>The animal steps into view and it’s on two legs and standing like a human as it advances on Harry.</p>
<p>"You’re not a mountain lion." Harry murmurs. It’s not until his ankle catches a rock that he turns around and runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mentality

Harry groans rolling his eyes. He could be in bed watching television, eating, and fantasizing about girls but instead he’s being dragged out into the woods to complete a stupid biology assignment. “This is so lame! Louis, can’t we wait until morning?”

"No! The moonlight hits the moss just right. We need to collect samples now." Louis says as he walks ahead of his best friend.

"Couldn’t you have, I don’t know, gone by yourself?" Harry trudges behind watching the leaves crunch underneath his feet.

Louis looks over his shoulder. “No, because you’re my bio partner.” He looses his footing and tumbles down into a ditch.

"It would help if you knew how to walk." Harry chuckles his foot catching a rock tumbling right next to Louis landing on his chest instead.

"You’re one to talk, dick." Louis chuckles as he stands. "Why don’t we split up? Meet up at the jeep in an hour."

"Oh yeah, split up in the woods in the middle of the night. Thought you were the sensible one." Harry brushes his clothes off splintering away from Louis. He digs through his coat pocket for his cellphone using the light to illuminate a path.

"Look, I just want to go home and climb in bed, but we’re out here for a bio project." Louis sighs and heads in the opposite direction than his best mate.

Harry isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to be searching for, didn’t really listen to Louis ramble on about this stupid assignment. He sees a large rock in front of a tree stump, the moonlight glittering off of it.

"Moss, that’s right." He crouches down poking at the soft bed. Disgustedly he cleans it off on his jacket until he realises he doesn’t have anything to get a sample.

A growl comes from behind the tree where the moss is cultivated. Red eyes glow through the darkness.

"What the hell?" Harry gets up slowly taking a few steps back. He’s not sure what to think, but maybe a pissed off mountain lion hiding in the thicket of bushes.

The animal steps into view and it’s on two legs and standing like a human as it advances on Harry.

"You’re not a mountain lion." Harry murmurs. It’s not until his ankle catches a rock that he turns around and runs.

The figure runs after Harry, gaining on him. He leaps and manages to tackle the young boy to the ground.

"Fuck! Fuck, Louis!" Harry shouts hoping for some help. His hand frantically searches for a rock smashing it down against the wild animal

The animal growls before biting harshly down onto Harry’s side. It lets go however at the sound of boots running towards them. It growls once more before taking off.

Harry’s screaming writhing on the forest floor. Everything is burning, his side on fire.

Louis next to him in a second. “Shit! Harry, are you okay? Let’s get you up, come on.” He throws one of Harry’s arms around his neck as he tries to get him up.

Harry is still screaming, leaning heavily against Louis the entire way. Once they’re on the road he lifts his t-shirt up to see a mess of blood. “Something bit me. It wasn’t a fucking animal, Louis!”

"Jesus. Let’s get you to a hospital. Your mum is a nurse! She’ll know what to do." Louis says as he leads Harry the short distance to his powder blue jeep.

Harry collapses into the passenger seat watching Louis buckle his seatbelt. “Fuck, it hurts so much!”

"All I have is water. You want me to clean it?" Louis asks frantically.

"Just get me to the hospital!" Harry moans leaning his head against the window. He screams again the pain flaring inside of him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Louis looks away from the road as often as he can without killing them. "Maybe you should just leave it uncovered. I mean, there’s a whole lot of germs on that shirt."

Harry rips the thin fabric tossing it to the ground. He rests his hand against his side, warm blood oozing between his fingers. “Louis, can you step on it?” He’s starting to sweat all along his hairline, everything feels so hot.

Louis is pushing eighty already. “I can’t! My mum’s on patrol tonight. She’ll kill me if she catches me. I can turn on the air conditioning.” He turns the air on full blast, turning all the vents to face his overheating friend.

Harry wipes at his forehead and down his face unknowingly smearing blood all over. “Fuck!” He kicks the glove compartment to make up for the agony.

"Hey! Don’t take it out on Madame Blueberry!" Louis says as he steps on the gas again.

"Shut up, Louis," Harry growls starting to sweat even more.

Louis doesn’t say anything, but soon enough they’re in the parking lot of the hospital. “Come on. There’s enough blood in my car.”

Harry leans against Louis once again making sure Louis’ on the opposite side from his wound. He starts to scream even louder than before as they enter the medical building.

"Uh, help?" Louis says sheepishly as every eye in the emergency room turns to look at them.

Nurses are suddenly at their side, trying to get Harry on a gurney so they can examine him.

Harry’s still shouting, lying out on the gurney. The lights above him are way too bright and his side is in way too much pain.

"He’s going to need stitches. And a rabies shot. Kid, do you know what bit you?" One of the nurses ask as she tries to keep Harry conscious.

"It wasn’t an animal, but it wasn’t human," Harry’s head lolls to the side everything slowly going numb.

The nurse frowns. “Sedate him. He’s probably going through trauma and can’t remember what attacked him.”

"It was bigger than me, on two legs," Harry groans hands clenched at his sides.

"I’m sure it was, darling." A different nurse is prepping his arm for the sedative as the main nurse talks soothingly into his ear.

"Don’t believe me," Harry’s eyes roll up towards the ceiling.

"This is odd," one of the doctors murmurs looking at the rather deep bite.

"What is it, doctor?" The nurse comes around to take a look as well.

"The blood is coagulating. It only does this when it’s healing. According to his friend this bite just happened half an hour ago but it looks like it’s a week old." He finished cleaning everything away getting a look at the bite. "That’s huge, do we have any animals around here that could do something of that size?"

"The only thing I could think of would be a wolf." She shrugs helplessly. "Does he still need stitching then?"

"Just get a camera I’d like to study this further then bandage him up." He heads off to help other patients.

She rolls her eyes, but quickly snaps a photo and starts to bandage him up.

Harry is slipping in and out of consciousness, everything below the neck is numb. He closes his eyes hoping the bite isn’t too severe.

——————

After a long debate Harry finally manages to get away from his overprotective mum and into the passenger seat of Louis’ beat up blue jeep. “Sorry about that. My mum kept trying to check my bite. So how’s school been?” He buckles his seatbelt unrolling the window to get some fresh air.

"Same old school. Nothing exciting really. A new student is really all that’s happened." Louis shrugs. "He just moved here from Ireland. Pretty exciting I guess."

Harry nods along rolling his eyes. “Nothing exciting ever happens here. I wish we could get a little adventure here.”

Louis laughs. “Are you kidding me? You get bit by an animal and your looking for more adventure?” He pulls into a parking spot and puts the car in park. “Fair warning. You’re the talk of the town right now.”

"Oh great even more people to stare at me. I was kind of hoping to fly below the radar this year." Harry groans slamming the door shut flinging his backpack over one shoulder.

"And being bit isn’t an adventure; it’s fucking terrifying." He shakes his head walking across the courtyard with Louis.

Louis says nothing as he sidles up next to Sean and Darragh and the boys. “So did anyone catch the Man U match last night?”

"I wish, mum is convinced that I’m terminally ill or something. I got a damn rabies shot and her colleagues told her I was fine, but she’s having none of it." Harry opens the metal door trailing in after his friends.

"Shit. Liam, I forgot my pen on my desk at home. Do you have an extra?"

"Nope. Just ask someone in home room."

Harry’s head perks up at the melodious voice looking around. “You guys hear that? Liam and some Irish kid.”

Finally he spots them on the complete opposite side of the hallway a good fifty feet away.

Louis furrows his brows. “Yeah. Liam like took him under his wing. It’s a bit creepy how fast they bonded.” He looks around expecting to see the new duo but frowns deeper when he sees that they’re down the hall. “How did you hear that?”

Harry shrugs. “Not really sure. He’s cute though, really cute. Hopefully I’ll see him again.”

He lets his eyes linger a little longer decidedly heading to biology with Louis. “Uh, Mister Higgins can we talk? About that moss assignment…”

The biology teacher looks up at the sound of his name. “Oh, Mister Styles. There’s no need to. I’ve discussed the matter with Mister Tomlinson. You will be getting an A for your attempt while Mister Tomlinson fails the assignment.”

"Wait, no he shouldn’t fail. If anything he dragged me out to the forest against my will. He had to take me to the hospital you can’t blame him." Harry knows how much school and straight A’s mean to Louis.

"Look, Louis is barely passing my class. An A on this assignment wouldn’t even get him to a C. It’s pointless to hand out an A because he had to drive you to a hospital." Mister Higgins says exasperatedly. "Now take your seat before you fail as well."

Harry rolls his eyes dropping his stuff in front of Louis. “He’s such a prick. I say we start a petition to get him transferred to Siberia.”

Louis chuckles and smiles brightly. “I’d sign that petition.”

A loud laugh fills up the room as the blond boy from before heads into the biology classroom and sits at the table in front of Louis and Harry’s own.

Harry takes his seat staring at the back of his head. After a moment of deliberation he taps the Irish lad on the shoulder holding a mechanical pencil out. “In case you need one of these.”

The boy smiles brightly and takes the offered writing utensil. “Thank you. I was just about to ask around for one. You’re a life saver.”

He sets the pencil on his desk and turns back around. “I’m Niall. You must be Harry, the boy everyone’s been talking about.”

"How’d you know I was Harry? My name could be Barry or something." He feels like an idiot schoolboy talking to his crush on the playground.

Niall laughs and smiles at the curly haired boy. “Well, everyone has been asking Louis how you’re doing and since you’re here and sitting next to Louis, I just assumed. If your name is Barry, then I’m sorry for assuming incorrectly.”

Harry beams at Niall, his laugh is a bit addicting. “You’re not wrong, I am Harry. Did everyone tell you that I wrestled a bear and that’s where the bite came from? You think it’s bad, you should see the bear.”

Niall smiles brightly, laughter shining in his eyes. “Well I’ll pray for the bear then.”

The bell rings and Niall rolls his eyes. “We’ll talk after class. It was nice to meet you, Harry.”

"Nice meeting you too, Niall." He stands up a bit too fast his chair clattering against the ground. He spins around in embarrassment knocking his stuff off the table.

"Holy shit," he pinches the bridge of his nose, his cheeks a bright pink.

Louis frowns and moves to help him pick up his stuff. “You okay, mate?” He asks quietly not wanting to cause a bigger scene.

"I have this theory that every time I like someone the universe perfectly aligns to embarrass the fuck out of me." He bends over gathering his stuff in a pile tossing everything into his backpack.

"Styles. Tomlinson. Get back in your seats. It’s time to start with the lesson." Mister Higgins says sharply.

Louis pops his head over the desk. “Sorry, teach. Just picking up some stuff.”

Harry manages to get back in his seat tugging Louis down with him. “With the way things are going lacrosse tryouts are going to suck.”

"We’re going to be first string this year. I know it." Louis says to try and comfort his best friend. "Besides, you can’t be any worse than me."

"You’re not that bad. Just need more practice is all." Harry’s really not much better than Louis is.

"Ha. Okay. We’ll see when we’re out on the pitch." Louis says as he pulls out his notebook and starts to take notes.

Harry sits back ready to take notes until he realises he doesn’t have a pencil.

Louis rolls his eyes and hands him a pencil. “I swear. You’re ridiculous.”

"Thanks," Harry mutters nudging Louis in the side with his elbow.

——————

Niall looks at all the choices of food in their lunch line and smiles. He gets a heaping helping of pasta and two slices of garlic bread and a cup of jello for dessert. “So, Liam, what do you know about Harry?”

Liam taps his chin in thought holding his lunch pale in hand. “Harry, uh, his mum works at the hospital, he’s on the lacrosse team, his best friend is Louis, he’s clumsy and he got attacked by an animal. That’s about it. Why?”

Niall shrugs. “He’s kind of cute. Plus, he was talking to me in bio. Poor kid accidentally knocked all his stuff off his desk.”

"I’ve seen better. You’re new and you’re cute, you could virtually find anyone." Liam leads Niall out of line to head to their table.

Niall shrugs and follows. “I guess. I don’t know. He’s still got the boyish charm and that’s extremely cute.”

He isn’t paying attention to where he’s going as they pass the wannabe athletes table. He slips on a bit of spilled water and his eyes widen as he feels himself start to fall backwards.

Harry isn’t stalking Niall, he really isn’t. He just happened to be walking to the cafeteria when he somehow overheard Niall and Liam’s conversation.

When he gets there all he sees is Niall heading for a wet puddle. In the space of seconds he catches Niall around the waist with one arm, snatching the blue tray and manoeuvring it through the air to catch every item from falling.

Niall looks up in shock. He thought for sure he was going to be wearing pasta all day. “Th-thanks. Um, yeah. Just thank you.”

Harry is just as shocked asking himself how the fuck did he do that and holy fuck he looked cool doing it. “Yeah, here.” He lets go of Niall holding his food out to him.

Niall takes the tray and looks between Liam and Harry. “Uh, can I sit with you and Louis then? Liam, want to sit with them?”

"Oh, uh, sure if you want." Harry nods his head in the general direction of his table walking over to where Louis is.

Liam wants to protest, but he doesn’t. “Let’s just get through this lunch then.”

Louis looks up from where he’s eating a pixie stick and smiles at Harry. It disappears though when he sees Niall and Liam.

Louis has had this giant crush on Liam since eighth grade and it’s never gone away. No matter how many times he calls Louis a freak, he just can’t stop. “Oh. Uh, h-hey.”

Harry slides in next to Louis nervously shooting him a look that’s supposed to read be cool.

Liam doesn’t respond opening his box to get out the tray of sushi. “Don’t get too comfortable, this isn’t an everyday thing.”

Louis shakes his head vigorously. “I wouldn’t expect it to be. Uh, you look great today, Liam.”

Niall smiles and sits across from Harry. “Thanks again for catching me. That was absolutely fantastic.”

"I always look great," Liam tears his soy sauce open drizzling it over his fish.

"It was no problem really." Harry says trying to ignore the awkward conversation Louis is trying to drum up.

Niall smiles and digs into his pasta. “So, how did you get bitten then? Was it actually a bear attack?”

Louis looks down at his lunch of pixie sticks and cinnamon raisin bread with a Pepsi. “I mean… I wasn’t trying to imply that you don’t look great all the time. I just… Yeah.”

Harry feels kind of bad for Louis, but Niall’s talking to him. “I mean I don’t want to sound like a lunatic. I can’t describe it without sounding like I was high or something.”

Niall laughs loudly, smiling brightly over at Harry. “I mean, we all like to get high every now and then. Were you on drugs that night?”

"No, I wasn’t! I don’t even smoke! It’s just the doctors all looked at me like I was crazy when I told them." Harry feels insane, but he remembers it so vividly.

"Can I see the bite? Sorry, I shouldn’t ask that. I’m just really curious." Niall says with a blush colouring his cheeks.

"It’s fine really." Harry stands lifting his shirt up where the bandages were visible. Carefully he unwraps it until the gauze is completely unraveled.

Niall frowns as he runs his fingers over the tanned skin. “It doesn’t look that bad. When did this happen?” He asks in confusion.

"Like five days ago." Harry looks down to see that it’s mostly light bruises. "The doctor said it was weird. A half an hour after it happened it already started to heal."

Niall frowns. “That’s… What bit you?” He presses lightly at the discoloured skin.

Louis looks over and stares. “That’s the bite that had blood spilling in my car? No way.”

Harry looks to the ground. “Again, I’m going to sound fucking crazy.”

"Considering how fast you healed? I’d be worried if people thought this was normal." Niall says quietly.

"Liam, you’re super smart. What do you think bit him?" Louis says trying to get the boy to talk to them.

Liam uses his napkin to wipe his mouth off, staring at the wound. “I’m not used to saying this because I’ve never said it, but I don’t know.”

Harry clears his throat. “It had red eyes, glowing red eyes. It looked human and it walked on two legs, but it wasn’t human.”

Niall frowns deeper. “Maybe it really was a bear. They get up on two legs when they attack.”

"Bears don’t have red eyes," Liam rolls his eyes neatly packing his lunch away.

Niall sighs, but finishes up his lunch as the bell rings. “Well, I have to go. It was lovely talking to you again. Nice meeting you, Louis.” He gets up and grabs his tray, waiting on Liam.

"It was… Decent." Liam shrugs stalking off with Niall close by.

Harry tosses his bandages into the trash. “Liam’s so very charming I can definitely see why you like him. Note the sarcasm.”

Louis blushes bright red. “I can’t help it. He’s just so handsome and amazing and wonderful.” He sighs happily. “I just ate lunch with Liam Payne.”

"Correction: you stared and he ignored you." Harry drags a love sick Louis off to next period.

——————-

Harry nervously fixes the red and white jersey around his hips turning to Louis. “Alright we can do this. We can’t be as bad as Ed, can we?”

Louis smiles lightly, a hint of nerves shining through. “No one is that bad. We’re almost as good as Andy.”

"Okay, let’s just sit on the bench. They’ll have us play first string you know." Harry starts to tie his shoe until he hears a familiar Irish lilt.

"Liam, why are we here? I don’t want to watch lacrosse. I don’t even understand it." Niall says a bit dejectedly.

"Because lover boy is trying out. You could see him fall on his face." Liam snickers at the thought finding a seat on the bleachers.

Niall brightens up at the prospect of seeing Harry. “He’s so agile. I don’t know how you can think he’s clumsy after what he did at lunch.”

"He’s not usually like that. What do you see in him anyways?" Liam rolls his eyes resting his chin in his palm.

Harry grins turning to Louis. “Niall and Liam are here to see me tryout.”

Louis perks up a bit. “Liam’s here? You think I can steal him away from Andy with my sweet lacrosse moves?”

"Oh definitely," Harry chuckles throwing in an eye roll.

Niall shrugs. “I’m not sure. He’s sweet and funny though. And he’s really cute.” He looks over at his friend. “What about Louis? He seems to fancy you.”

Liam laughs loudly. “Oh wait, you were serious? Andy is hot and popular. I’ll stick to that over Tomlinson.”

Harry pats Louis’ back in sympathy. “That’s rough, Lou.”

Louis seems to jolt back to reality. “What’s rough?”

The coach is blowing his whistle though and starting the tryouts. “All right. Thirty laps around the field. Let’s go, let’s go.”

Harry starts a light jog looking at Louis. “You mean you didn’t hear what Liam said?”

"No. What did he say? Is he watching us?" Louis looks over his shoulder to look at the two males.

"Never mind." Harry picks up the pace and somehow he ends up in front of Andy leading the pack. He just doesn’t want to tell Louis.

Once the laps are done, Louis is panting heavily. He looks over to Harry and tries his best to smile.

"Okay. Now passing and catching. Pair up!" The coach yells and blows his whistle.

Harry stands next to Louis. “Okay, partner, there are more people than usual watching so let’s just try to impress.”

Louis nods and waits until Harry is in position and throwing the ball his way. It goes towards the left instead of straight, but it luckily doesn’t hit anyone.

Harry still manages to catch it in the net. He grins and throws it back. “Alright we’re not doing too bad.”

Louis almost misses the rubber ball, but is still able to catch it. He smiles and they continue on for another ten minutes of this.

A whistle blows and the coach is calling them to the bench. “We’re going to have a scrimmage. Returning players against the new kids.”

Harry isn’t exactly new, but considering he’s second string he might as well be. “This is it, Louis.”

"Harry, you’ll be against Andy. Louis, you’re against Stan. Sean, you’re with Darragh…" The coach went down the list before the two teams lined up.

Louis smiled over to Harry before focusing back on the game.

Harry swallows thickly. He’s going to look like an idiot in front of Niall. Nonetheless, he watches Andy stand in front of the goal while he takes his position ten feet away.

Niall sits up a bit straighter, watching as the ball is tossed high in the air towards Harry. “Come on, curly…”

Harry swivels his lacrosse stick jumping back slightly to catch the rubber ball. He smirks at Andy tossing it back.

Andy frowns before trying to fake left to get past the curly haired player. He doesn’t understand how Harry got this good over the summer.

Harry isn’t having any problems with this. He looks to Niall and he knows he really needs to impress.

Andy huffs as he’s blocked. He follows Niall’s eye line though. “Are you checking out my boyfriend? You fucking asshole!”

Niall watches as Harry holds his own and Andy starts to slip up. “You might be stroking an ego tonight, Li. I think Andy is about to scored on.”

"I’m not checking Liam out I’m checking Niall out," Harry rolls his eyes.

He backs up with his lacrosse stick when Stan slips in between them. “I’m here to play defence. Guess coach wants to test your moves.”

Andy tightens his grip on his stick and goes into attack. He wasn’t going to be shown up by Styles.

Louis watches from the sidelines, cheering his best mate on. He looks up to Niall and Liam, waving happily.

Harry tosses the ball high into the air. In one fluid motion he runs towards Andy, launching himself into a back flip catching the ball and hurling it between Stan’s legs into the net.

He takes his helmet off in disbelief. Did that just happen?

The entire field is quiet as they stare at Harry.

Andy has a look of disbelief on his features and he’s scowling and yelling about that being illegal. Louis is just staring in shock, not knowing his best friend could do that.

Niall is smiling though and biting at his lip as he looks at the curly haired boy.

The coach grins blowing his whistle. “Looks like we have our new captain.”

Harry does a small victory dance adding on a kart wheel.

Andy is fuming. “He can’t do that! That’s an illegal move!”

Louis scoffs. “You’re only saying that because you can’t do it and lost the captain title.”

"Awesomeness is not illegal," the coach rolls his eyes clapping Harry on the back.

Harry smirks. “Yeah, Andy. Why don’t you hit the benches?”

Louis whoops loudly and smiles at his best friend.

Niall looks over to Liam. “How’s Andy looking now compared to Louis?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Andy is still first string. How’s Harry looking now?”

"Not that this mattered at all, but I’d definitely let him take me out." Niall says with a small blush to his cheeks.

"Take you out on a date or take you out in the bedroom?" Liam asks casually.

Niall laughs. “Either one really, but I’d prefer at least one date. Don’t want him to think I’m easy or anything.”

Harry’s grin is even wider as he walks off the field.

——————

Harry is absolutely glowing skipping to Louis’ jeep. “I can’t believe I’m captain! That’s insane!”

Louis tries to keep a smile on his face, happy for his friend. “Congrats, mate. I’ll cheer you on from the bench.” He smiles brightly as he tosses his his bag in the back seat.

"I’m sure I could convince coach to let you play." He adds his bag sliding into the passenger seat.

There’s suddenly a hand clenching at his shirt and pulling him from the car. The newcomer throws him hard against the side of the car. “You Harry Styles?”

Harry groans as his back hits the asphalt. “Hey, what the fuck?” He freezes when he looks up. “You’re Zayn Malik. Look, I don’t know what you want with me, but I haven’t done anything to piss you off.”

"No, but you almost blew my fucking cover." Zayn growls as he pins Harry to the floor. "Mind telling me how you did that backflip in tryouts?"

Harry shoves Zayn off standing up and dusting his clothes off. “I don’t know I just did it. Maybe it was adrenaline, but what does that have to do with you?”

Zayn growls. “Let me ask you another question. How would people normally describe you?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders looking to Louis who’s shell shocked in his seat. “Awkward and clumsy, but that’s it.”

"Clumsy? So how would someone who’s clumsy be able to land a backflip like that?" Zayn questions. "Is there anything else that’s changed beside your agility? Your hearing, vision, anything?"

Louis manages to get himself out of the car and step in between the two. “Okay. Look, this ridiculous. He’s just Harry. He’s plain, old, Harry.”

"Exactly! I mean I can hear and see things better, but what does any of that have to do with you?" Harry looks around wondering if a teacher could rescue them.

Zayn sniffs at the boys in front of him and pushes Louis away until he reaches forward and rucks up Harry’s shirt. He sniffs at his side bit before growling and flicking his claws out to puncture deep inside the curly haired boy’s side.

"You fucking freak!" Louis yells from where he’s petrified on the asphalt.

Harry screams shoving Zayn away. “What the hell?” He stares wide eyed at his side wincing. “The hell is wrong with you!”

Zayn smirks as he watches the wounds start to heal themselves and close slowly. “Look at your side and tell me that’s normal.”

"Okay you’ve hurt me and got your revenge or whatever." Harry helps Louis up pushing him towards the driver’s seat.

"God damn it! Look at your side!" Zayn yells harshly, almost commandingly.

Louis shakes his head to regain his balance and looks to Harry’s side. “Holy shit… Harry…”

Harry does on instinct confused at what he sees. “What the hell? I don’t understand. I… It’s gone…”

"Welcome to my world, Harry Styles." Zayn says, his voice deep and rumbling.

"What are you- Oh god." Louis looks over to see the man completely different.

He has hair sprouting from his face and sharp canine like teeth. His nails are longer and resemble claws and his eyes… They glow a blood stopping red.

Harry’s breath catches in his throat. “You’re… You’re the thing that bit me!”

Louis looks back and forth between his best mate and the… Thing across from them. “So you’re not crazy. It was a human who bit you.”

"His eyes are glowing red and he grew side burns in five seconds, Louis. I’m guessing he’s not human." Harry shakes his head. "Just stay away. I won’t tell anyone you attacked me," he holds his hand up backing towards the car.

Zayn growls and takes a step towards Harry, but Louis steps right into his path.

Without thinking, Zayn swipes at the boy’s arm and puts three deep cuts into the blue eyed boy’s forearm.

"You asshole!" Harry grabs Louis’ arm until he sees his veins turning black. "Holy fuck! Why are my veins turning black?"

"Because you’re taking away his pain. You’re helping him heal." Zayn growls lowly to them.

Louis looks up at Harry in amazement. “It honestly doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

"I… What the fuck did you do to me?" Harry growls loudly. He’s angry- so fucking angry- he can’t help it.

Zayn smiles as he can feel the anger ripple through the other. “Why don’t you take a look in the mirror and find out?”

Harry looks back at the side mirror attached to the car. His eyes are gold, there’s course hair, and he has claws. “What am I?”

Zayn smirks at the terrified boy. “A werewolf.”

Harry reels back staring hard at Louis. Everything turns black before he can think much else.

——————

Louis is crouching beside the table where Harry is laying, still out from his terrifying news. Everything had been calm for about ten minutes before there was shouting and yelling outside.

Zayn told him it was the Horan family. They hunted and killed werewolves. They had been after Zayn for awhile, but gave up when nothing had happened for two full moons. They were on they hunt again after the last full moon five nights ago.

Zayn groans. “Fuck. Okay I need to get out of here. If I use you both as a distraction I could sneak out.”

He takes Harry’s arm slashing through the meat of it. Zayn reaches down and does the same across his stomach. “They’ll think Harry’s attacked and as long as they don’t see a bite then they won’t have a reason to kill him. Just start screaming.”

"But what if he heals in front of them? Then they’ll kill him! What about you? Zayn, you can’t just slash open a kid who can heal and leave!" Louis huffs, looking up at the taller and broader male.

"The cuts are deep enough they won’t heal for some time." Zayn can hear banging on the front door.

Louis looks panicked between the door and Zayn. “You have to find us again. We still need to figure this all out.”

"I will; just fucking scream otherwise you won’t want me to find you," Zayn runs off to escape through the cellar.

Louis waits until the cellar door is completely shut before opening his mouth and lets out one of the most high pitched screams he’s ever made.

Harry is startled awake. He starts groaning in pain as the door is kicked open.

Louis backs up a bit, covering his eyes as the bright sun filters in through the door.

One of the men walks in and hefts him up by the front of his shirt. “Where did he go?”

All Louis can do is point. He points up hoping they’d leave Harry and him alone so they could get away.

Harry watches the two men and woman run upstairs with weapons drawn. “Louis, fuck, what now?”

"Now? We get the hell out of here." Louis says as he helps Niall up and out the door to his jeep. "I swear, you’ve lost more blood in my car then anywhere else."

Harry buckles up every muscle in his body aching. “Fuck, it hurts so bad. Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

Without needing to be told twice, Louis guns the engine and speeds off towards the main road. “Jesus, be careful. You got some pretty deep cuts on your stomach and arms.”

"No shit, I can fucking feel it. Louis… How are you not freaking out? I’m a…" Harry doesn’t finish the statement.

"You think I’m not freaking out?" Louis looks over at him with a wide eyed stare. "I find out my best mate is thing from horror movies! Of course I’m freaking out! But while you were passed out, Zayn and I talked."

"Talked about what?" Harry’s freaking out about all of this. This isn’t exactly normal.

"About how there’s a clan of werewolf hunters who are trying to kill Zayn and now you- once they find out you’re a werewolf too." Louis says quietly. "That’s who those people in the house were as you woke up."

Harry chuckles a bit delirious. “Oh that’s just great. Just fucking great. It couldn’t possibly get any worse.”

"Yeah, just have to avoid the Horan family. No big deal." Louis says trying to make it sound like any other day.

Harry nods along. “Fucking freaks is what they are. Although I guess I’m the freak here.”

Louis frowns. “You’re not a freak. You’re just different now.”

"Mate, I’m something from a 1940’s horror movie and I’m not a freak? If anyone knew what I was they would kill me." Harry’s never been happier when they pull up to his house.

"Trust me, you’re still the same old Harry to me." Louis says as he looks over to his friend.

"Thanks, Louis." Harry slams the door going inside.

——————

"So all we need to do is find Zayn so we can finish talking to him." Harry tugs a pair of latex gloves on adjusting the goggles over his eyes.

Louis is next to him blowing up a glove to make the mandatory ballon glove. He nods and lets the latex go watching it fly around the room and land on the teacher’s desk.

"Mister Tomlinson, if you want a passing grade in this class then I suggest you take the labs and work more seriously." The teacher says with a glare.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis, instead of goofing off let’s try and be somewhat serious.”

The brunette boy rolls his eyes, but nods and tries to semi-serious. “Okay so what do we have to do first?”

"Uh, pour that blue stuff into that green stuff." Harry points to two beakers in front of Louis.

"All of it?" Louis asks, but doesn’t really wait for an answer before he’s mixing the two chemicals.

"Like half, but whatever. Afterwards, pour the salt into the purple liquid only a pinch though." Harry picks up a test tube filling it with water.

Louis isn’t really paying attention and pours a good tablespoon of the salt into the purple liquid. He swishes it around and frowns at the bubbles it’s rapidly making. “Hey, is it supposed to bubble like that?”

"I’m not sure actually." Harry frowns picking the instructions up with his other hand.

"Mister Payne, Mister Horan, this is perfect. How did you manage to finish so quickly?"

Louis fumbles the beaker in his hand, watching as it smashes all over the table and splashes up on his arms. “Fuck!”

Hearing the name Horan has Harry frozen in shock, the tube slipping from his hand and shattering across the tile floor.

Louis is desperately wiping the chemicals from his arms and looking to see who Liam’s partner is. “No way…”

"I know, Louis. I fucking know. Niall’s last name is Horan." Harry’s stomach twists at those words.

The teacher looks over at the two. “Well, we know two people who aren’t passing this lab.”

Louis looks up, small chemical burns on his arms. “We can just get a new set of stuff and do it over.”

Harry grabs Louis’ arm to take the pain away. “Okay then. What are we supposed to do here?”

The teacher shrugs. “Not my concern. For now, go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up.”

Harry yanks Louis out into the hallway. “So Niall belongs to a family of werewolf hunters?”

"Apparently- thanks for the heal. He definitely wasn’t one of the three at Zayn’s house." Louis says as he heads towards the bathroom to try and get the rest of the tingling to stop in his arm. "He would have said something the second he saw you."

"I don’t know. Maybe… You know, if I dated him I could get find out about his family. It’d be strictly business and stuff." Harry opens the door, turning the knob on a sink.

"Of course. Strictly business- right. This has nothing to do with you wanting his dick." Louis rolls his eyes with a small smile.

"His dick would be like a Christmas bonus you get at work." Harry shrugs nonchalantly helping Louis wash his arm.

Louis chuckles. “Ask him at lunch then. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t say no.”

"You know what I think I will. I’m not the worst looking guy and he thinks I’m cute, funny, and sweet." Harry murmurs heading back to class.

"I’m smooth, I know how to charm people." He nods to the teacher making his way back to their station.

The bell rings dismissing the kids from class.

Niall stands up and heads over to Harry. “Hey, do you mind if me and Liam join you for lunch again.”

"I think you’re cute. Do you want to go on a date?" Harry mentally face palms. That’s probably the stupidest thing he’s ever said.

Niall blushes and looks at the ground. “Oh, um, definitely. I would love that.” He smiles brightly. “So does that mean we can eat lunch with you guys?”

"Oh yeah, of course. I love eating lunch." Harry’s entire face is pink joining Louis to clean everything up.

Niall laughs and tucks his books under his arm. “Um, I have to go to my locker, but I’ll meet you in the cafeteria?”

"Yeah, same table as last time." Harry watches Niall leave with Liam right next to him.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You are so smitten it’s disgusting.” He picks up the shards of glass. “Get the chemicals and I’ll take care of the glass.”

"Yeah, okay," Harry happily gets a roll of paper towels wiping down the black table. He’s not smitten at all, Louis just likes to exaggerate.

They’re done a few minutes later and Louis is grabbing his bag when he spots Zayn out the school window. “Hey, go ahead to lunch. I have to run to my jeep, forgot my wallet in the car.”

"Alright," Harry nods to Louis nervously walking to the cafeteria where Niall awaited.

Louis waits until he’s sure Harry is out of sight before heading outside. “Hey, wolf boy. What are you doing here?”

Zayn glares at Louis. “I’m here to talk to Harry. So why don’t you be a good sidekick and get him for me?”

"He’s currently engaged. He’s learning about the enemy so to speak." Louis says lightly with a wave of his hand, feigning ignorance.

"I don’t care who he thinks the enemy is, he needs to get out here or I’ll go in there." Zayn isn’t putting up with any bullshit.

"See, that would be trespassing. That would have the cops- and the Horans- on your tail," Louis takes a second to realise the irony of that word, "before you could blink. Especially because Harry is in there right now chatting up a certain Niall Horan."

"What the hell does that brat think he’s doing? He belongs to me, I hope he knows this!" Zayn is beyond pissed, beyond aggravated.

"Belongs to you? So is this some sort of weird kinky werewolf thing? You bite me, I bite you?" Louis says tauntingly. He’s absolutely had enough of this Zayn guy coming in and ruining his best friend’s life.

Zayn grabs Louis by the collar of his shirt. “I am an alpha, by biting Harry he’s now my beta. I don’t know if you understand wolf dynamics, but he’s my property and I own him.”

Louis looks down at the hand distastefully. “Well, I know that betas provide you no release for your pent up sexual tension, so let him be. Yeah?” He reaches up and pats playfully at Zayn’s cheek. “Now be a good little puppy and play dead.”

Zayn growls slamming Louis into a wall. “Listen you little asshole, I’m five seconds away from separating your skin and your bones.”

Louis’ breath hitches as his back makes contact with the wall. He looks Zayn over in that moment and smiles brightly. He’s got a plan. “Why don’t you just bite me instead? Look at me. I’m small and lithe. You know I’d be an omega. Someone to just throw around and release all that tension on when it gets to be too much.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I’m not into men- especially little boys like you.”

Louis pouts at that. “Little boy? I’m sixteen. I’m not some little boy any more. Come on, Zayn. Don’t you find at least a little bit attractive?”

"No, I really don’t. Your younger sister Lottie, now there’s someone I could sink my teeth into," Zayn smirks a bit wickedly.

"H-how do you know about her?" Louis asks, a bit floored and distracted. "You stay away from her. I swear to god if you touch her I will kill you."

"She’s so pretty when she puts her hair up. Has a nice face and a cute little body. I could knot her." Zayn can see Louis getting increasingly angry.

Louis wants to punch this guy. “Stay away from her!” He’s fighting against Zayn’s hold. “You don’t even look at her.”

Zayn laughs maniacally. “Calm down, Tomlinson. I’m fucking around with you.”

Louis growls as best he can. “Good. If you want a Tomlinson, then you get me. My sisters and my mum are off limits.”

"I think I’d rather fuck Harry," Zayn laughs letting go of Louis and stepping back.

Louis pouts. “Well then. I guess I can throw away any dream I had of us running away together.”

"Key word is dream. Let Harry know we’re going to talk eventually." Zayn unlocks his car sliding in behind the wheel.

"Sure thing, pup. And don’t worry. You’ll want this ass eventually. Everyone does." Louis calls after him as he turns and heads back inside, swaying his hips more than usual.

"Like Liam does?" Zayn calls. He chuckles reversing out of the parking lot.

Louis waits until Zayn is gone for good before dropping his shoulders in defeat. He doesn’t know why he’s so unattractive to everyone.

——————

"Are you sure your parents won’t come in?" Harry asks breathlessly closing the door quietly. He didn’t expect Niall to snog the hell out of him and drag him upstairs to his bedroom.

"They’re not even home." Niall says equally breathless as he pulls Harry along with him till he’s knocking into the end of his bed and pulling Harry down with him. "Been in this town for two weeks and I haven’t met anyone I like enough to let them fuck me. You though," he moans as Harry kisses him again.

Harry’s wide eyed. “I mean… Niall I’ve never actually…” He has zero experience in any of this, he’s not going to live up to any guy Niall’s had.

Niall looks up at him, flustered. “Seriously? God, with those curls and those eyes, I thought you would have slept with just about everyone.” He leans up to kiss him quickly. “It’s okay though. I’ll help you, it’s not that hard. I already guarantee you’ll be better than the last guy.”

"And why is that?" Harry asks nonchalantly his hands and knees on either side of Niall’s body.

"Because he had a panic attack every time this happened." Niall says with a light smile. "Now strip me."

Harry tosses Niall’s shirt away placing feather light kisses down his sternum and torso.

"Just like that. God, you’re a natural." Niall whispers and Harry continues to head south down his body.

Harry’s heart is picking up speed the closer he gets. It’s almost too much so he kisses back up and reconnects their lips.

Niall wraps an arm around Harry’s neck and pulls him in closer for a kiss. “Come on, Harry. Take my jeans off and I’ll suck you off.”

Harry moans practically ripping Niall’s pants off tossing his clothes across the room.

Niall hums in approval before leaning up and connecting their lips again as his hands worked at Harry’s belt. He manages to get the jeans and boxers down in one go. “Perfect, now straddle my face and shove your dick down my throat.”

Harry’s ready to do just that, but he feels his claws, and his teeth, and everything wants to shift. He throws himself off the bed backing up against the door. “I think I should go.”

Niall whines and sits up looking at him weirdly. “Why? Is it me? Oh god. It is. I’m sorry.”

"No! No, it’s not I just have this condition, but I really need to go." Harry buttons and zips his skinny jeans quickly, his cheeks bright red.

Niall frowns but pulls his knees to his chest, trying to cover himself as much as possible. “No, it’s fine. Um, you can show yourself out, yeah?”

"Yeah, see ya, bye." Harry disappears after that.

——————

"You’re not making any sense. How am I supposed to channel my anger?" Harry is beyond frustrated by this point taking a seat on one of the metal subway benches.

"I don’t know how to explain it. You just can feel the anger moving through you. Focus, find the anger within you." Zayn says testily as he watches Louis touch another of his possessions.

"What’s this? A family album?" Louis picks up a book and flips through it. "Oh look! You were such a cute little wolf boy!"

Harry ignores Louis as best as he could shaking his body to get rid of the unwanted tension.

Zayn growls and snatches the book from Louis’ hands. “Didn’t your mum ever teach you to keep hands off other people’s stuff?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Calm down, Lassie. Besides, this is your punishment for threatening my sister. How’d you know about her anyway?”

Harry pinches his nose. “Guys, can we please fucking focus here?”

"Does it matter how I knew? Now shut up. Harry needs silence." Zayn says with an irritated glare.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. “Of course it matters! It’s not like you just guessed I had sisters- you knew her name!”

"Guys, shut up," Harry growls growing frustrated with the both of them.

"Not until he tells me how he knew Lottie’s name and how she does her hair!" Louis says, pressing the issue.

Zayn wraps a hand around Louis throat, backing him up against the wall. “Harry asked for silence. Listen to him.” The darker male’s voice drops a few octaves and it’s more demanding.

"Guys!" Harry roars. His breathing is irregular, nails now turned claws and hair all along his jaw line.

Louis looks over in irritation before paling. “Harry… You’re… You changed.”

"No fucking shit! I’m about to rip out both of your throats." Harry’s growls from between sharp fangs.

Zayn looks over from where he’s got Louis pressed against the wall. “Good. Now take all that anger and gather it all in one spot in your body.”

Harry’s smashes his fist against a pole in the car. He looks at both of them before dashing out the exit of both the car and warehouse.

"Shit." Zayn drops Louis and dashes out after the young beta.

Louis sighs as he takes off after them. “This whole wolf thing is getting old fast.”

Harry’s practically flying, running across the roads and into the forest twigs, branches, and leaves breaking underneath his feet.

——————

There’s shouting and running and thudding across the ground. Louis is trying to follow as best he can, but he’s soon lost. He looks for any kind of marker to show him where they are.

He stops to catch his breath and there’s a loud growling sound behind him. He stops and turns and sees two red eyes staring at him. “Zayn?”

A figure steps out from the shadows snarling at Louis slowly approaching him.

"O-okay, Zayn. You got me. Haha. Very funny." Louis says, completely frightened and backing up slowly. "Y-you can stop now. We should be looking for Harry."

He continues advancing grabbing Louis by the throat, raising the other hand up with his claws shining in the moonlight.

Louis closes his eyes tightly, metaphorically kissing his ass goodbye. He’s waiting for the slashing to end his life.

Another growl is heard before the weight against Louis’ throat is gone. He takes in a lungful of air before opening his eyes and seeing Zayn fighting another werewolf.

Zayn manages a good hit and looks up to Louis. “Find Harry. The Horans are out hunting.”

The other werewolf growls tackling Zayn to the ground.

Zayn howls in pain before slashing at the significantly larger wolf.

Louis looks back at Zayn, torn. He takes off though looking for his best mate.

——————

Harry can smell blood. Somewhere he can smell blood. He rests by a tree trying to find out where it’s coming from.

Louis can see Harry from where he’s running. He can also see the hunter with his bow pulled back, ready to fire. “Look out!”

The bow is released and the arrow soars through the air towards it’s intended target.

Harry howls looking at his elbow where an arrow went all the way through, blood dripping from his wound. “Fuck!”

Louis nearly faints at the sight of his best friend with an arrow in his arm. He hurries forward and over to his injured friend. “Harry! Oh god. You’re going to be okay. Jesus…”

"We need to get the fuck out," Harry groans reverting back to being human.

"No, really?" Louis says sarcastically as he hauls Harry up. "Come on, we’ll head to my place. Mum has the overnight shift."

"Louis, you need to hurry before they find us," Harry pulls Louis away towards the edge of the forest.

Louis does his best to make his way quickly and quietly through the woods back to the side of the road where his car is parked. It takes him a good twenty minutes before he finds his beaten up jeep.

"Fuck, finally." He helps Harry into the passenger seat before starting the car and heading to his house. "Oh, and Zayn isn’t the only glowing red eyed werewolf. I almost got fucking killed by one till Zayn saved my ass."

"Just what we need. Why is that all of this stuff happens now that I’m one?" Harry hisses looking down at his arm.

Louis shrugs as he pulls into his driveway, all the house lights off except for Lottie’s since she’s babysitting until he gets home. “Maybe it’s been happening and we just happened to stumble into the woods on the wrong night.”

"We’re never going into the woods again." Harry opens the door stumbling out and into the small home seeing all of the girls in the living room watching television.

"Harry!" Daisy shouts happily until she sees the arrow. "What’s wrong with your arm?"

Lottie gets up and carefully grabs at the injured appendage. “Just a bit of archery gone wrong.” She looks up to Louis. “There’s some weird guy up in your room. He said he was looking for you two. His name’s Zayn?”

Louis lets out a small sigh of relief before smiling lightly at the name. “Yeah. Thanks, Lottie. Keep the girls down here.”

Harry heads upstairs entering Louis’ bedroom. “Zayn, you in here?”

Instead of answering, a hand whips out and grasps the arrow and yanks it from the boy’s arm. “You’ll need to set that.”

Louis comes in at that moment and cringes at the bloody arrow lying on the white carpet. “Really? Now my mum is going to ask what happened.”

Harry screams out gripping at his arm. “You fucking asshole!” He whimpers sitting on Louis’ computer chair.

"It wasn’t going to heal with the arrow still in it." Zayn shrugs.

Louis grabs one of his shirts and starts tearing it up to bandage the gaping wound. “How did you know where I lived?”

"Louis, he knew about your sisters and my name it’s safe to say he knows a lot." Harry collapses back onto the bed sighing.

"Why is it my questions and fears are always pushed aside now?" The brunette says angrily.

Zayn sighs and lounges on Louis’ bed. “I watched you. I watched both of you. Wanted to know which of you had been bitten.”

"Well you know so you can leave now. Why the fuck did you even attack me?" Harry lifts his head up to stare at Zayn.

"It wasn’t me. That’s the problem. I thought I was the only alpha here, but when the hunters were saying someone got bit, I figured there was another." Zayn sighs and sits up a bit, staring over at Louis. "That wolf you were yelling at wasn’t me. It was the other alpha."

"Oh, great." Louis says sarcastically. "Now I’ve pissed off an alpha."

"So who is this other alpha? Why did he try to kill Louis, but he bit me? Don’t you think he should have killed me regardless of Louis coming or not?" Harry looks between Louis and Zayn.

Zayn shrugs. “I honestly have no clue. I’m trying to train you so you don’t have to be locked up on the next full moon.” He gets up and moves to Louis’ desk chair. “Sometimes an alpha can sense potential. Maybe he could tell if you were going to be a good beta or possibly an alpha. Probably means he sees no potential in Louis.”

"Maybe it’s Mister Higgins then." Louis jokes. He frowns though as he lets the no potential thing sink in.

Harry nods along. “I wish I didn’t have any potential. Life would be much easier.”

Zayn sighs. “Enough feeling sorry for yourselves. Get your arm bandaged and try to get some sleep.”

Louis frowns. “What about you?”

"I’m going alpha hunting." Zayn growls low in his throat.

——————-

Harry comes into biology the next day with his arm in a sling. The perks of having a mum as a nurse he supposes. He drops into his seat tapping Niall’s shoulder.

Niall sighs. “Oh, hi. Did you want to get me hard and then leave again?”

Harry groans. “No, no it’s just well… I’m kind of a virgin…”

"I never would have guesses." Niall rolls his eyes and turns around. He frowns at the sight. "What happened to your arm?"

"It was an accident. Anyway though, I was just scared that I’d hurt you or I’d come too early. I want to try again though." Harry kisses Niall’s cheek smiling at him.

Niall sighs and smiles. “Fine. My parents and brother will be out tonight.”

Louis runs into class, just making it before the bell. “Sorry, sorry.”

Harry turns around the moment Louis takes his seat. “Why are you so late? You gave me a ride. Unless Zayn or the hopeful long shot Liam fucked you.”

Louis blushes. “What makes you think I’d let Zayn do that to me?”

"Louis, I know you. Why even question it anymore?" Harry shrugs hissing at the movement in his arm. "Fucking arrow hurt." He cycles at the shoulder as best as he can.

Louis winces as Niall moves. “Sorry, mate. I researching as much as I could about… The hunters.” He pulls a few pages from him bag. “They move around from town to town with increased animal attacks.”

Harry grabs the sheets of paper seeing circles drawn and exed out with a red sharpie. “You really outdid yourself here.”

Louis smiles lightly and perks up a bit. “Really? I mean, I just circled what I thought would be important.”

"You had to pin point all of this stuff, Louis, and the fact that you then thought about doing it." Harry grins lightly pushing Louis’ shoulder.

Louis looks at the table and shrugs. “I guess. I just thought that we should know the enemy. I also researched Zayn and I found something interesting.”

"What did you find? This asshole knows so much about us it’d be nice to know something about him." Harry shuffles through the papers until he comes across an article regarding Zayn.

"His entire family died in a house fire. Cause of fire is still unknown, but he was labeled as deceased about ten years ago at age thirteen." Louis whispers softly to Niall.

"So technically we’re talking to a ghost?" Harry raises an eyebrow looking over the story.

Louis shrugs. “Unless he managed to get out and he’s living on his own under the radar.”

"I know that he’s not really a ghost I’m not stupid," Harry rolls his eyes but continues looking through everything Louis’ gathered.

"Mister Tomlinson, can you please answer the question on the board please?" Mister Higgins says exasperatedly.

Louis looks up in surprise. “Uh… 32?”

Harry snorts laughing into his hand. “Sorry, Paul, I was distracting him.”

Louis blushes red. “Yeah… Sorry, Mister Higgins.”

Niall chuckles. “They’re talking about ghosts.”

Harry shoots Niall a look. “He’s not a ghost. We’re talking about Zayn Malik.” He bites into his lip. “Actually, yes, we are talking about ghosts.”

Mister Higgins sighs. “I don’t care what you’re talking about. Just pay attention.”

Harry sits forward starting to take notes.

——————

Harry laughs along with Louis tossing his things into the backseat. “I should take this off tonight. We have lacrosse practice tomorrow.”

"How are you going to explain this to the coach?" Louis asks as he climbs into his seat.

"Harry!" Niall calls from across the lot. He waves and beckons him over to the black SUV he’s standing by.

"I’ll be right back," Harry calls over his shoulder jogging to where Niall is.

"Hey, love." He doesn’t think leaning down and kissing Niall.

A throat clears from the car and the passenger window is being rolled down. “Niall, who’s the friend?”

Niall’s face is a bright red. “Harry, this is my dad. Dad, this is Harry.”

"Oh, uh, my bad. It’s nice to meet you, sir." Harry offers a short wave grinning widely.

Bobby doesn’t smile or offer a wave. He just looks at the boy, analysing him. “What happened to your arm?”

Niall sighs. “Oh my god. This isn’t happening.”

"I hurt it, nothing bad." Harry is talking to the man that almost killed him.

"Interesting… How’d you hurt it? My other son, Greg, hurt himself last night. Was out in the woods." Bobby says quietly trying to bait the boy.

"Playing with a bebe gun in my bedroom. Stupid teenage boys, you know." Harry chuckles shrugging one shoulder.

Bobby regards the boy once more before rolling up the window without another word.

"Sorry about him. My family is really into hunting. I swear, most of our meals are deer and geese they bring home." Niall rolls his eyes, but smiles brightly. "They’re going hunting again tonight. Want to come over around seven? I’ll cook and maybe we can continue with our date from the other night?"

"Yeah, I’d really love that." Harry backs Niall against the car and kisses him a bit roughly if not out of spite.

Niall wraps one arm around Harry’s neck and tries to pull him closer. He breaks the kiss and smiles up at Harry. “No leaving this time. Deal?”

"Deal," Harry backs away, blowing a kiss before running back to Louis’ jeep.

Louis pouts as Harry gets in and he throws the car in reverse. “How come you get all the action?”

Harry chuckles rolling his eyes. “Going over and making out with the son of the man who wants to behead me because I transform into a mythical beast? Maybe I shouldn’t have asked for more adventure.”

Louis huffs. “That’s not what I… Nevermind. What are we going to do about Zayn? He’s supposedly dead.”

"It’s whatever. Can I just fucking have sex before I worry about all of this?" Harry just wants to get his dick wet.

"Sure. You go fuck your boyfriend and I’ll confront Zayn. Sounds like a plan." Louis mumbles under his breath.

"Or you pretend like none of this fairytale shit happened for a night and be normal." Harry slings his bag over his arm calling a goodbye once he’s at his house.

Louis watches him run inside and sighs. “Maybe I want to figure this shit out so best friend is still alive for the end of school year.” He shifts the car into drive and heads towards the woods.

——————

Niall smiles brightly as he grabs at Harry’s hand pulling him up the steps. Once there, he pulls Harry close, pinning himself between the wall and the boy’s body. He leans up and connects their mouths together, pulling at the hem of Harry’s shirt. “God I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

Harry bites at Niall’s neck. “Me either. I bet you’ll feel fucking amazing.”

Niall preens under the feel of teeth and quickly pulls Harry down the rest of the hall to his room. He starts to undress himself until he’s left in nothing but his boxers and he crawls onto his bed. “Come on, Harry. I want you in me.”

Harry rips his shirt over his head working on his jeans. He’s working on getting them off his ankles when he trips.

Niall laughs and looks over the edge of the bed. “Now I know why Liam said you were klutzy.” He kisses Harry softly before pulling back. “Now get up here and fuck me.”

Harry feels so stupid, but he gets his pants off crawling onto the mattress. He closes his eyes focusing all of his energy.

Niall smiles and kisses him again. “Take as much time as you need. I get that it’s your first time and everything.”

"Just, uh, focusing on this. Do you care what kind of position we do this in?" Harry bites his lip staring down at him, the moonlight streaming in and painting his face and body.

Niall shakes his head. “Whatever position you want, babe. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Harry lifts Niall up, fixing him until he’s on his hands and knees.

Niall’s breath hitches as Harry moves him like he weighs nothing at all. “Didn’t think you’d be a doggy style type of guy.”

"Is it bad? Would you be comfortable doing something else?" Harry feels so stupid, like he’s a little kid all over again.

"No. This is perfect. Just didn’t think you’d be in to doggy." Niall says as he wiggles his bum at Harry. "Shouldn’t need any prep. I, uh, opened myself up earlier."

"Oh my god. You’re trying to kill me." Harry groans hiding his face in Niall’s back.

"How?" Niall laughs as he feels Harry’s curls tickling at his back. "Because I opened myself up? Are you picturing it? I promise it’s not as sexy as it seems."

"Not the way I’m picturing it. Your dad hates me, doesn’t he?" Harry isn’t really sure what possessed him to ask.

"He hates anyone who touches me." Niall says with a sigh. "Can we please not talk about my dad right now?"

"Sorry. I’m totally killing the mood. I wouldn’t be mad if you kicked me out right now." Harry sighs, but he still removes Niall’s underwear from his legs.

"No way. I jacked off too many times in the shower thinking about you being inside me. Need to see if you’re as good as my imagination makes you out to be." Niall laughs lightly.

"You actually think of me?" Harry’s finds the courage to get naked himself, slowly pushing into Niall until he bottoms out.

Niall moans softly as Harry stretches him out and open. “Yeah. Who else would I think of? Louis? Too dorky. Liam? Too conceited.”

"You think Liam is conceited?" Harry can’t help laugh especially because they’re talking about other people while having sex.

Niall laughs as well. “Yeah. I mean the only reason he’s dating Andy is because he’s popular and apparently a great fuck.” He shifts lightly, trying to get the point that he wants Harry to move across to the boy.

"Let’s focus on us," Harry whispers into Niall’s ear slowing humping against Niall.

Niall moans and nods. “Yeah, us would be good.” He’s not really expecting fireworks since it’s Harry’s first time.

Harry can somehow sense how Niall’s feeling, can sense that he’s not into it. He growls, growls like a wolf. This is why he went with doggy style. He picks up his pace grinding harder.

Niall’s head tilts back a bit. “You sure this is your first time?” His breath catches in his throat and he moans loudly and Harry grinds against him.

"Yeah, I’m pretty sure," Harry’s heart picks up and so does his energy. He can’t help but start to fuck into Niall hard and fast.

Niall can’t believe he found the one virgin who knows what he’s doing. “Shit, Harry, oh god!” He’s whining and squirming under the boy’s touch.

Harry grabs onto the headboard positioning himself slightly above Niall, but never breaking the tempo or rhythm.

Niall is speechless at this point and it wouldn’t really matter since he’s been reduced to a pile of random noises and curse words. “Fuck, oh god, there!”

Harry makes sure to keep the angle, repeatedly striking the spot every time he pushed in. “Niall, you feel so good!”

Niall can feel his stomach clenching and unclenching as he reaches his climax. “Jesus! So close, Harry!”

Harry wraps an arm around Niall starting to jack him off in time with his thrusts.

Niall tilts his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder. It’s all a bit too much and soon enough, he’s coming all over the sheets below him and he can feel his muscles squeeze tightly around Harry. “Shit!”

Harry comes inside Niall right after and he can’t believe he actually lasted that long. “Fuck!”

Niall is panting heavily as he collapses down against the bed. “Jesus, Harry. You fuck like a pro.”

"Was it really that good?" Harry lies down next to Niall wrapping his arms around the small waist.

Niall smiles and leans in kissing at the boy’s lips. “I thought maybe doggy for your first time would suck, but damn. It was like something inside you kicked in and bam!”

"So you expected me to be terrible?" Harry frowns slightly picking at the bed sheets.

"Honestly? Yeah. I was horrible my first time, my friend Sean was horrible his first time…" The blond shrugs. "Just sort of thought everyone sucked their first time."

"So I guess I’m different? What if I totally sucked?" Harry nuzzles his nose into the back of Niall’s neck.

Niall smiles and loves the feeling of being close to Harry. “I would still ask you to stay and maybe fuck me again in an hour.”

"So you’d ask me to stay if I sucked, but since I’m so good what would you ask then?" Harry nips and kisses at the soft, pale skin.

"Stay with me? Please? We can go again in an hour, but stay with me till my family gets home." Niall says softly as he turns to face Harry and smiles at the green eyed boy.

"I’ll stay as long as you want me to." Harry kisses Niall as lovingly as possible.

——————

Louis heads back to the abandoned warehouse where Zayn had been the previous night trying to train Harry. He looks through the pile of stuff that he had carelessly rifled through and felt sick to his stomach thinking about touching and marring the last memories Zayn has of his family.

He heads into the subway car and looks up and down searching for the darker male. “Zayn? Look, I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now, but we have questions that need answers. And since getting his dick wet is more important than his life, Harry left me alone to ask you. So if you could please just, spare a minute for me?”

Zayn growls from where he’s seated. “What do you want, Tomlinson? I don’t have time for prats like you.”

Louis follows the voice till he can see Zayn. “Look, we need to talk, so make time.”

"What’s so important to you?" Zayn sighs rolling his eyes.

Louis drops the printed pages in front of Zayn. “We need to know who you are before we can trust you. According to everyone, you’ve been dead for ten years.”

"There’s kind of a reason for that. The Horans burnt down my house with everyone inside and I managed to get out because of my mom. I was thirteen years old listening to them scream and cry. It was horrible. Can you imagine hearing your mum and sisters screaming, smell the burning flesh, watch them die before your eyes?" Zayn’s jaw sets, turning away from Louis.

Louis frowns. “According to records the Horans didn’t even live here ten years ago. You sure they burned down your home? Maybe it was just an electrical fire.”

Zayn growls. “They’re not going to fucking print about a group of hunters killing a family of werewolves! It’s a cover up.”

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Louis says as he gently takes a seat next to the alpha. "Look, I know it’s probably not the same, but I lost my dad eight years ago to a serial killer. I know what it’s like to have someone taken from you."

Zayn keeps quiet sitting back on a bench. “I already know what happened to your dad.”

"How do you know? You’ve been watching me for a few days." Louis asks, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I have to know everything. I did my own research." Zayn shrugs tearing Louis’ papers on him in half.

Louis huffs and stands up. “You know, I thought we were having a nice moment, but if you’re just going to throw everything in my face then I don’t need this.”

"Don’t need what? Harry’s the one that’s bitten not you, you mean nothing to me." Zayn rolls his eyes exiting the subway car and entering the warehouse.

Louis stares over at the alpha. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he he won’t let them fall. He slams the sub car door closed, creating a barrier between them, before sitting and crying into his hands. He’s sick and tired of meaning nothing to people.

Zayn groans ripping the metal door off easily. “Look, that’s, uh, not what I meant…” He sits next to Louis awkwardly patting his back. “You’re very important. I’ll continue stalking you if it makes you feel better.”

"You don’t get it. I’ve been second to Harry all my life. Hell, I feel like my own mum likes Harry better. I’m just so tired of him getting everything and me standing on the sidelines cheering him on." Louis sobs exasperatedly.

He looks up at Zayn, tears obscuring his vision. “Just bite me. Please. I’ll do anything to be equal to Harry in some way.” He pulls the sleeve of his shirt until his shoulder is exposed.

"Louis, I’m not going to bite you. Is there anything else you want?" Zayn can’t just bite a kid- especially one who’s judgment is impaired by emotion.

Louis cries harder. “Guess I just don’t have potential.” He buries his face in Zayn’s chest and cries into the dark fabric there.

"It’s not that it’s just that I don’t randomly bite people. Look, Louis, being a werewolf isn’t awesome. Right now there are people wanting to kill Harry and me because the full moon is coming up. I honestly don’t think Harry’s going to survive past that night."

Louis crying dies down as is reduced to only occasional sniffles. “What if we chained him up? Wouldn’t that work?” He looks up to Zayn, face streaked with his tears.

"I can’t guarantee that. We can try, but Harry might not make it. I don’t want you telling him that either. It’ll make everything stressful and adding stress means he could transform at the most inconvenient time, like class. And with a Horan there it’s best he doesn’t know." Zayn absently runs his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis pouts. “Then why can’t you turn me so there’s always a wolf nearby to keep him in line?” He doesn’t say anything, but the fingers in his hair are calming him down quite a bit.

"Louis, I’m not going to turn you. It’ll just double the chances of both of you getting killed." Zayn looks forward at the open entryway.

"So? I don’t mean anything to you remember. If you won’t do it, I’ll just go looking for the second alpha then." The brunet huffs as he gets up from Zayn’s lap.

Zayn pulls Louis back. “He’ll kill you, remember? You don’t need to die.”

Louis growls. “You’re so frustrating! First you’re telling me that I don’t matter and now you’re acting like you care. Make up your mind!”

Zayn grabs Louis by the face and kisses him. It’s the first idea that comes to mind.

Louis freezes in the alpha’s hold before melting and kissing back. He pulls back though and looks questioningly at Zayn. “Thought Harry was more your type?”

"Too much hair," Zayn whispers kissing Louis a second time.

Louis laughs into the kiss and wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck.

"We should, uh, get back to work." Zayn clears his throat heading back to the stack of papers.

"Yeah…" Louis says making his way over. "This wasn’t just to calm me down, right?"

"No, it wasn’t just to calm you down. If I wanted to calm you down I would have hit you." Zayn sits back down taking the map.

"So charming." Louis says with a roll of his eyes. He smiles though and takes a seat next to Zayn. "So, how to find an alpha…"

Zayn starts explaining to Louis as best as he can. They needed to find the alpha already.

——————

Louis is in high spirits as he heads into the school building. He’s looking around excitedly for Harry so he can tell him what happened last night. A familiar Irish lilt stops him in his tracks.

"Thanks for last night, Harry. God, you were amazing- all three times. You’re like an animal." Niall says to the curly haired boy.

Harry flushes, rubbing at his neck. “I’m just… Well was a virgin, I’m sure you’ve had better.”

Niall rolls his eyes and leans up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Trust me, I haven’t.”

Louis makes a disgusted face before striding up to them. “Hey! I’m guessing you guys haven’t heard.”

"Haven’t heard what?" Harry looks to Louis with a dreamy twinkle in his eye.

"Andy was murdered last night. He left Liam’s house and never made it home. His body was found on the highway this morning." Louis looks up at them before zeroing in on Niall. "They’re saying he was slashed open."

Harry looks at Louis. “You think it was your friend you met in the woods after the archery incident?”

"Possibly. I was with Zee all night." Louis says trying to subtly clue Harry in without really saying anything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you guys doing in the woods at night? It’s dangerous out there." Niall says a little concerned.

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way. Uh, I was with Niall last night and you were with… Zee, so that leaves the other guy. You think you can get your hands on the autopsy photos, Mister Genius? I’ll need you to drop by while I’m at work." Harry sighs. When did he have to solve murders all of a sudden?

Louis nods. “I’ll do my best. They’re treating it like a homicide. They’re coming in to check everyone Andy knew out. They’ll probably check the entire lacrosse team and Liam and Niall for sure.” He shifts his bag. “Oh, and when you get off work, come to Zee’s place. We have some stuff we want to show you. I’ll already be there.”

"I’d think they’d call it a homicide since he’s you know slashed open." Harry shrugs leaning back against a random row of lockers.

Louis shrugs and looks to Niall in worry. “They were going to call it an animal mauling and just close the case, but they got an anonymous tip that this was a human killing.”

Harry nods his head. “It depends. If we look at the autopsy photos we’ll be able to tell.”

"I’ll try and get my hands on-"

The school doors open and in walks Louis’ mother and about five other police men. “All right. You boys start with the lacrosse team. I’m checking out Payne, Horan, Styles, and Tomlinson myself.”

"Here comes your mum, Louis," Harry straightens up nodding over to the woman.

Sheriff Johanna Tomlinson stops right behind her son. “Mind telling me whose locker we’re crowding around?”

Niall swallows the lump in his throat. “Um, mine, Sheriff. Uh, I’m Niall Horan.”

"Step aside gentlemen," she has Niall open his locker before searching through all of his belongings and his backpack. "Okay, you check out. Louis, where’s your locker?"

"Mum, this is ridiculous. Wouldn’t you know if I decided to go on a killing spree and knockout the douche bag I’ve hated for years?" Louis sighs and looks to his mum.

"Louis, let me see your locker. I’m not afraid to throw your ass in jail for disrupting a police investigation." She follows just a few feet away after Louis waiting for him to open his locker.

"Alright let’s see." She goes through his stuff then through his bag letting out a small sigh of relief. "Everything checks out here."

Louis huffs. “Told you. Next time, why don’t you just trust me? Besides all three of us have alibis.”

Jay rolls her eyes and smacks her son on the back of the head. “Whatever. Harry, your locker next please?”

Harry goes across the hall from Louis’ opening the locker door before retreating back to Louis and Niall. “Your mum knows me, what does she think she’ll find?”

"She’s probably just following protocol." Louis says with a shrug.

Jay rifles through the curly haired boy’s locker when a wallet falls to the tiles. She stoops down and picks it up and opens it to see Andy’s license staring up at her. She searches through and finds the dead boy’s credit card and pay check as well. “Harry, why is Andy Samuel’s wallet in your locker?”

Harry’s heart stops. “I don’t… I haven’t even opened my locker yet! I was with Niall!”

Niall nods emphatically. “Ma’am, he was with me the whole night! There’s no way he could have done this.”

Jay sighs. “I know. I believe you guys, but I have to book him for now. After classes, come give your full report and we’ll see what we can do.” She pulls a pair a hand cuffs from her belt.

Harry backs away with his hands held up. “I didn’t do anything I swear!”

Officer Stilinski sees the move meaning the boy would run. He runs over tackling Harry.

"Stop! He didn’t do anything!" Louis shouts as he tries to help his friend, but is restrained by his own mother.

"Harry, just go with him. I’ll come get you out, I promise." Niall begs so the boy will stop struggling and not get hurt.

Harry stops moving letting the man handcuff him. “I didn’t do anything I fucking swear! I didn’t kill him!”

Louis looks around the halls. People are staring and already spreading the gossip. He can’t let this happen. “I did it. I killed Andy.”

Jay looks to he son in confusion. “Babe, you don’t have-“

"No, I did it. I attacked him when he left Liam’s left night. I stashed the wallet in Harry’s locker this morning because I was scared." Louis swallows the lump in his throat. "He has an alibi, I don’t. I just… I wanted to comfort Liam afterwards and get him to finally notice me."

Harry glares at Louis. “I killed Andy, not Louis. Louis’ just trying to take the rap for it.”

Johanna looks between the two boys and sighs. “Well, we have to book both of you now.” She moves Louis’ arms behind his back and locks them in place before leading her son out.

Harry’s head is down as people make a pathway for both him and Louis.

——————

Harry groans leaning against Louis in the small holding cell they’re both in. “You’re a complete idiot.”

Louis shrugs. “You’re lacrosse captain. I didn’t want this to fuck up your chances of a scholarship or anything.” He looks out of their cell to see his mum in her office. She looks so distraught. “Besides, you have an alibi. There’s no way Zayn will come out of hiding to tell them we were together last night.”

"Dude, I don’t give a fuck about scholarships. I want you out and free just like me." Harry sighs staring at the ground.

Louis shrugs. “Look, we’re both here now and only one of our beaus is coming.” He looks at the ground.

"Shut up, Louis… What do you mean beaus. Why did you make that plural?" Harry stares at him questioningly.

"Zayn and I… We’re sort of together? I don’t know. I had a freak out last night and he kissed me and… Yeah. We agreed the feeling is mutual and all, but there’s no way we could actually be together." Louis shrugs and blushes a bit as he stares out the cell door.

"You and grumpy cat?" Harry snorts laughing a little.

Louis smiles and nods. “He’s not so grumpy when you have a meltdown. He’s actually quite awkwardly caring.”

"That’s great to know, but we have bigger problems like we’re in a fucking holding cell." Harry groans his hands still behind his back.

"Until you’re cleared."

Louis looks up and sees Niall standing there with a guard and the keys.

"Told them the truth. You boys were with me all night. It was just one giant sleepover." Niall says with a shrug.

The guard unlocks the door and uncuffs them as well.

Harry wraps his arms around Niall kissing him a bit roughly. “Fuck, I love you. I mean, uh, thanks.”

Niall laughs and smiles brightly up at him. “I love you too. Now let’s go. Police stations creep me out.”

Louis stretches and looks back over at his mum’s office. “Give me a second, okay?”

"Yeah, no problem." Harry looks at Louis sympathetically, tugging Niall outside.

Louis chews on his bottom lip as he heads to her office door. He knocks lightly and looks over at her desk. “Hey… Can I come in?”

Johanna looks up sighing. “Go ahead. I want to know why you said any of that back at school.”

Louis comes in, taking a seat. “I just didn’t want to see my best mate in handcuffs. He’s been… Having a rough time recently and I didn’t think he needed this on top of everything.”

"No more false confessions. You could go to jail for that alone." Jay doesn’t want to see that happen to her only son.

"You’re not mad at me are you?" Louis asks quietly. He doesn’t want that on his conscious. "I’m sorry. There’s just been… A lot of stuff going on lately."

"And what is this stuff that’s been going on? I’m your mother, Louis. I have a right to know." She shoots him a look, but she’s really concerned.

Louis shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I can’t tell you. It’s just really personal. I just don’t think you’d understand.”

"Louis, I am your mother; I have every right to know. Tell me what’s been going on." Now she’s outright glaring.

Louis sighs. “I met a guy… I wasn’t sure if you’d approve or not so I’ve been sneaking around with him.” He chances a glance up at her.

Jay looks at him in disbelief. “How does that have anything to do with you giving a false confession to a murder?”

"Because… Uh, I was with him last night. We hung out with Niall and Harry. I left while they were asleep to hang out with him, but snuck back in before they got up for school." Louis tries to make a believable lie that fits in with Niall’s lie. He swallows the lump in his throat. He’s getting in too deep.

"That doesn’t explain anything! This isn’t about a guy what could be making you lie like this?" Jay groans in exasperation.

Louis huffs and buries his face in his hands. “Mum, please just believe me when I say that Niall and I are innocent. I want to tell you, but you’d never believe me.

Jay is angry by this point. “Just get the hell out of my office. And don’t bother coming home tonight.”

Louis looks at his mum in disbelief. “If that’s what you really want.” He gets up and heads out of the building to his friends.

Harry has Niall against the car kissing his breath away. He licks across his lips rubbing right little circles into Niall’s hips.

Niall’s fingers are tangled in the mess of curls and pulling him closer to his body. He’s moaning and trying to get some kind of friction against himself.

Louis clears his throat. “Can you please stop for two minutes? I just want to go back to school and get my jeep and head to Zee’s.”

Harry nods awkwardly climbing into the passenger seat of Niall’s car.

Louis climbs into the back seat and slams the door shut behind him.

Niall hurries around to the driver’s side and gets in.

"Okay so let’s just hurry I’m pretty sure my mom isn’t going to let me out for the next year." Harry frowns reading a text from his mum.

——————

Harry looks between Zayn and Louis, they’re sitting next to each other, but not too close. It’s weird thinking of them being a couple, but he knows at least from what Louis told him that they are. “So I almost got blamed for murder.”

"Yeah, I heard about that. At least Louis was able to throw some suspicion off you." Zayn says as grabs Louis’ hand under the table.

Louis smiles brightly. “And Zayn has a plan to catch the second alpha.”

"So what’s the plan then?" Harry asks leaning forward a bit.

Zayn grabs the map from the table next to them and spreads it out over table they’re sitting at. “We marked all the spots we’ve seen him.”

"We figured that we can lure him into the middle of the spotted area and then Zayn can swoop in and save them and crack the new alpha." Louis says with smile.

"Wait, save what?" Harry raises an eyebrow going over the map he’s already seen.

Louis sighs. “Me. We’re using me as bait. He’s not interested with you. He just seems to want to kill me.”

Zayn frowns. “I’m not thrilled with this plan, but Louis really won’t let it go down any other way.”

"When do you guys want to go through with this?" Harry looks back up at them.

"The best time to strike will be during the full moon." Louis says with a shrug.

Zayn growls deep in the back of his throat. “Which’ll suck because we have to chain you up during the night.”

Harry scoffs. “You’re not chaining me up. I’m taking Niall to prom. We already have the tickets and suits.”

Zayn looks at Harry with a glare. “You don’t get it. You will literally not recognise anyone. The instincts to maul and kill will be so strong- especially because it’s your first full moon. If Louis came up to you, you would kill him without thinking about it.”

Louis pouts and looks over to the darker male. “Wow, thank you for that horrible image.”

"I wouldn’t let it happen. Don’t worry." Zayn says quietly.

"Taking a break from this love fest, I’m going. I don’t care what you two think I’m going and that’s final." Harry sits back smiling when Niall texts him about the colour of their ties.

"Harry, we’re trying to protect you and Niall. We won’t be around to help if you fuck up." Zayn says loudly.

"Yeah! We’ll be out there risking our lives to take down the big guns." Louis says trying to reiterate the plan to the green eyed boy.

"I’m fucking going." Harry rolls his eyes storming out of the warehouse.

Louis gets up to follow him out. “Harry! Harry, wait. You have to realise that we know it’s not fair to make you cancel to Niall like this, but isn’t it better to make him slightly angry than to accidentally kill him?”

"I’m not going to kill him!" Harry growls running off once he’s a full werewolf.

Louis watches him go before heading back inside the warehouse. He was crashing here for the night since his mum didn’t want him back at the house. “All right. I have school in the morning. Where’s the bed?”

"There’s only one." Zayn murmurs climbing into bed after getting undressed.

Louis blushes deep red. “Right… Guess you don’t get too many house guests.” He shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Do you want me to sleep in the subway car then?”

"Just get in bed, Louis." He holds the blanket up for him offering a lazy smile.

The brunet smiles and strips down to his boxers before climbing in with Zayn. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

"It’s not a problem," Zayn kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth smiling softly.

Louis smiles before thinking. “What are we exactly? Like, Harry at least knows we’ve kissed and have mutual feelings, but what are we?”

"Uh… Like I mean, I like kissing you and stuff…" Zayn feels his cheeks heat up slightly.

Louis laughs and kisses him again, shifting so he’s lying on top of the older male. “I mean, I got that much, but are we like… Exclusive or should I keep looking or…?”

"I mean, we can be exclusive if you want…" Zayn shrugs leaning up to kiss Louis.

"I’d prefer it." Louis says softly before resting his head in Zayn’s chest. "I really am thankful you let me stay here."

"It’s not a problem and I want to be exclusive." Zayn murmurs the last part.

Louis just smiles. “Good night, Zayn.”

——————

Niall smiles brightly as he opens his house door to see Harry’s bright green eyes and chocolate curls. “You look… Really good.”

He pulls him in and wraps himself around one of Harry’s arms. “So I know you’ve met my dad, but my mum and brother are dying to meet you.”

"Alright." Harry adjusts his silk blue tie following close behind Niall.

Niall pulls Harry into the kitchen where his family waits for them. “Harry, this is my mum- Maura. Mum, this is my boyfriend- Harry.”

Maura looks up and smiles at the boy. “Oh yes. I heard you like to go to the woods a lot.”

Harry laughs nervously. “Oh, uh, where did you hear that from? I don’t really go to the woods.”

"Oh. We’ve just seen your friend- Louis, right? We’ve been watching him go into the woods at night while we’re hunting and he never comes out until about thirty minutes before school." She raises a brow as she sips at her tea. "We just assumed that you’d be with him."

Harry laughs again. “Yeah, Louis really loves wildlife and biology and stuff.”

Niall frowns. “Really? He sucks at bio in school.”

Greg enters. “Hey, be careful tonight. Crazy shit happens on the night of the full moon.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I know. You tell me that every full moon. Be careful hunting, okay?”

"What do you guys hunt? There’s no deer around here." Harry asks ever so casually letting his voice trail off.

"Geese, squirrel, small animals, big animals. Anything really. It’s how we get our meat in this house." Greg laughs as he sets a crossbow on the table.

Maura smiles and pats Greg’s cheek. “Full moons always are the best. We honestly just shoot at anything unless we hear the signal that it’s another hunter. If it moves, it gets an arrow through it’s heart.”

Harry nods. “Haven’t you ever accidentally like shot someone? I can see that happening.”

"Not someone who didn’t deserve it." Greg murmurs.

Maura clears her throat. “Anyway, have fun tonight, boys. Stay safe.”

"I’ll keep him safe I promise!" Harry kisses Niall the minute they’re both outside.

Niall smiles into the kiss. “Sorry. They’re kind of intense.”

"It’s whatever. I’m just glad they trusted me. Now let’s go." Harry opens the door to the limo he rented.

Niall climbs in and waits for Harry to climb in. “So are Louis and his mystery man coming to prom? God he’s been so smiley for two weeks now.”

"Nah, they’re busy at his place." Harry cosies up to Niall wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

Niall smiles and leans in to kiss at Harry’s plush lips. “Are you saying we have this limo to ourselves then?”

"Until we get to school yeah and it’ll pick us up." Harry smiles back rubbing his boyfriend’s arm.

"Good." Niall pulls him close and kisses him roughly. "Because I don’t know if Louis and Mystery Man would want to see this." He leans back across the seat and pulls Harry down with him.

Harry groans squeezing Niall’s small hips. “Even if they were here I’d still do this.”

Niall hums. “Bet you would. You really don’t care who sees.” The blond leans up a bit, connecting their lips. “So, why is Louis really going into woods at night?”

"That’s where mystery man lives." Harry shrugs biting into Niall’s neck.

Niall’s eyes flutter shut. He arches up into the touch a bit until he feels like the pressure is too much. “Careful. Your teeth are like super sharp.”

"Oh, uh, my bad." Harry closes his eyes feeling his teeth go back. He looks out the window to see that clouds had cutoff the view of the moon.

"Biting is perfectly fine, just don’t make me bleed, babe." Niall says with a small laugh before kissing him again softly.

The limo stops outside the high school and Niall sighs. “Come on. We’re going to dance and then fuck like there’s no tomorrow.”

"I like the way you think." Harry leads Niall into the school gymnasium towards the dance floor.

"You just like it because you’re going to get lucky." Niall says with a chuckle.

"And because I’ll be dancing with the most beautiful boy here." Harry kisses his hand beginning to slow dance.

Niall smiles lightly and allows himself to be whisked away in the movement of dance. He rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighs happily. “I think you’re my happy ending.”

——————

"You sure this plan is full proof? You sure nothing can go wrong?" Louis asks as he and Zayn make their way to the central location of the mapped out area. "I’d really prefer not to die today."

"You’re not going to die. I’m not going to let you die." Zayn takes Louis’ chin kissing him softly.

Louis smiles softly. “Okay. I trust you.”

They continue on in silence until they make it to the clearing. “Okay, go hide. You know when I’ll need you.” Louis whispers with one final kiss to Zayn’s lips.

Zayn nods walking a few feet into the forest, waiting for the other alpha to appear.

It’s a good forty minutes until the shrubbery around Louis starts to move. “Zayn? That you?”

He moves towards the growl hoping to draw the alpha out. “You’re so funny. This isn’t a game, Zayn.”

He sees the glowing red eyes and hears the menacing growl. “Oh god…”

Zayn waits until the other alpha is in the middle of the clearing backing Louis up. With one quick call he has Harry on the phone.

——————

Harry stops dancing to answer. “This better be good.”

——————

"Zayn, now would be a really good time to help me out here. Zayn!" Louis shouts as the alpha lunges forward, teeth bared.

A whizzing noise is heard and soon enough the alpha is howling in pain. Louis moves forward seeing the arrow sticking from the animal’s side.

"What the-?" Louis question is cut short as another whizzing noise sounds and Louis is hit by an identical arrow straight in the middle of his chest.

"Harry, get to the clearing now!" Zayn shouts running over to Louis.

——————

Harry looks back at Niall. “I have to go.” He runs out to the parking lot trying to think of the fastest way to the forest.

"Harry? Wait!" Niall runs after his date. He’s chasing after Harry when he sees it. "Look out!"

A black SUV is barreling down the parking lot and slams into the body of the curly haired boy.

Harry manages a back flip snarling at the tinted windshield.

Niall stops and stares at Harry. His eyes are a golden colour and suddenly has sideburns and exceptionally long canine teeth. His nails have seemed to grow out in a matter of seconds and Niall is terrified. “H-Harry?”

Harry looks at Niall and be recognises that voice, knows he can’t hurt Niall somehow. He snarls one last time at the driver taking off.

——————

Zayn has Louis back at the warehouse lying on the table as he grabs the protruding arrow. “Settle down, babe. Harry will be here soon.”

Louis is looking up at him in panic and terror. He’s pale from blood loss and can barely breathe. “Z-Zayn… Need Harry.”

Harry finally makes it heading over to Louis. He stops at the smell of blood slowly approaching.

Zayn looks up and sees Harry. “The Horans shot him. Harry, I don’t know what to do.” He looks down to see the boy lying on the table in a pool of his own blood.

"Bite him! He’s not going to survive, Zayn!" Harry is frantic looking down at his best friend in horror.

Zayn looks over at the curly haired boy. “Bite him? And curse him to a life of this?” He doesn’t want Louis to die, but he doesn’t want to change him either.

"If you don’t do it I will. You have ten seconds to decide. Ten… Nine… Eight…" Harry is staring at Louis the entire time.

"You’re bite won’t do anything! You’re a beta!" Zayn says frustratedly. He sighs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the pale boy’s lips. "I’m sorry." He nuzzles at Louis’ shoulder before biting down hard into the flesh and bone.

Louis screams out as pain courses through his entire body. He thrashes around for a second before stilling and letting his eyes drift shut.

Harry kisses Louis’ sweaty forehead. “You did the right thing, Zayn.”

"You don’t get it. Sometimes people reject the bite. So I either saved him or killed him faster." The alpha says as he sits at the table. He rests his head on the wood near Louis’ body. "Sorry for making you ditch prom."

"Zayn… They know about me. I got hit by a car out in the parking lot and I wolfed out. Niall saw." Harry sighs pushing Louis’ hair away.

"I’m sorry. If the Horans follow procedure, he’ll be inducted tonight." Zayn says with a sigh. "You’ll have to prepare for the worst."

"What do you mean inducted? Fuck, this can’t be happening." Harry groans covering his face.

"He’s going to start learning how to hunt- how to tell man from beast. He’s going to learn that on a full moon, there is no distinction." Zayn looks at Louis in worry. "He’s going to become a killer."

Louis moans and starts to try and roll over on the table. “H-Harry, I’m sorry about prom.”

"You idiot, I don’t care about prom. But, uh, you’re going to be a werewolf just letting you know." Harry mumbles the last part.

Louis hums and opens his eyes to see Zayn staring up at him. “Thank you for saving me.”

Zayn perks up like a puppy being praised. “Anytime, love. I’m just-.” He stops and sniffs the air. “Jesus, you’re right. You’re definitely an omega.”

Harry looks at Zayn in confusion. “What does that mean? Why are you sniffing the air?”

"Each class- alpha, beta, and omega- has a specific scent about them. Betas can’t smell them because it doesn’t matter to them. An omega can only smell alphas, but alphas can smell them all." Zayn looks over at Louis and kisses his forehead softly. "A beta’s scent doesn’t affect an alpha much, but an omega’s is much more potent. Omegas are usually women and become the child barers of the pack. Louis is going to constantly want sex and to be knotted by an alpha."

It’s a tedious process, trying to explain everything to them, but it’s important they understand. “A beta does as he pleases, only really listening to an alpha in times of distress. An omega is attached to their alpha, they become dependent on their alpha.” He tries to explain.

"So you’re Louis’ alpha." Harry scratches his head.

"Yup." Zayn says as he laces his fingers with Louis’ own. "Your alpha was killed tonight so you’ll either become a wandering beta or find a new alpha to take you in."

"We need to get the hell out of town. Have to get our things and everything." Harry stands up looking towards the exit.

Louis is playing with his fingers and messing about with Zayn’s hair and smiling brightly. “What about our families?”

"We can’t do anything about that now. We’re being hunted." Harry sighs shaking his head.

Louis hums. “As long as we stay with Zayn that’s all that matters.”

——————

"I’ll just grab a few things." Harry scales the drainage pipe heaving himself over the windowsill and into his bedroom. He brushes off his clothes stalking to his closet.

"Don’t move." Niall whispers as he moves from where he’s hidden. He’s got a loaded crossbow pointed straight at Harry’s heart. He’s shaking though. "How long did you know about my family?"

Harry freezes to the spot. “I’ve known for awhile. The question is how long did you know?”

"Maybe ten hours? I thought they were normal hunters." Niall swallows and looks at him. "Did you ask me out to get closer to my family or did you actually like me?"

"Niall, I asked you before I knew what the fuck I even was. Okay, no I mean I liked you before I knew anything and yeah…" Harry looks down at the crossbow. "If you’re going to kill me then do it. I’m not going to stop you." He steps forward until the weapon is pressed into his chest.

Niall looks at Harry before dropping the crossbow and pulling him tight against his chest in a hug. “I can’t.” He holds him close and subs into the boy’s chest. “How’s Louis? God, when Greg said he shot him I nearly died.”

"Louis… He had to be turned or he would die." Harry kisses Niall multiple times hugging him tight.

Niall clenches his fist to hold tightly to Harry’s shirt. “They thought he was already turned. Fuck, you guys have to leave. You can’t stay here.”

"Zayn and Louis are in Louis’ jeep outside. We’re leaving town tonight. I have to go." Harry steps back sighing. "I love you, Niall, okay? I want you to have my aeroplane necklace. I’ll see you someday." He clips the jewellery around his neck offering one last kiss.

Niall shakes his head. “Fuck it. I’m going with you. I don’t know if I could stand being away from you.” He slings his crossbow over his shoulder and looks up at his boyfriend. “I’m keeping the necklace though.”

"You sure you want to come? This isn’t a trap, right?" Harry really hopes it’s not.

Niall shakes his head. “They’ve lied to me for sixteen years. Why would I stay with them?”

"Okay just come on then." Harry is quick dropping a bag of clothes outside. He climbs out, helping Niall do the same.

Niall smiles they both make it to the ground. He looks over to the car and looks disgusted. “Please tell me they aren’t aggressively eating each other’s face off.”

"Louis’ an omega, so they’re like really into sex." Harry bangs on the window before sliding into the backseat.

Louis groans as he looks at the two newcomers. “Harry, you should drive. Niall can ride shotgun. We’ll take the backseat. I need him.”

"You guys are fucking vile. I’ll make sure to fuck Niall in front of you two." Harry gets into the driver’s seat once it’s cleared.

"Turn the radio up, we’ll try to be quiet, but no promises." Zayn is already naked from the waist down in the back.

Niall scrambles to the front and blares the radio. “Jesus. They’re absolutely hormonal. This is ridiculous.”

All that comes from the back are whines and moans and the occasional moan of the darker male’s name.

Harry sighs taking a turn down another road. He squeezes Niall’s fingers smiling softly. He doesn’t think he really minds this new life.


End file.
